See this through
by GeminiIncognito
Summary: Highschool stuck! Probably Scourgecest and Karezi. Huge love triangle, the story revolves around three somewhat friends, Terezi, Karkat and Vriska, and maybe some other ships later on. TW: Death, depression
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 1/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You push the hazel brown hair out of your really bad eyes, it's not like you're blind. Just that your eyesight is emsuper bad/em. You usually wear your 'Just for Show' glasses. They're plain old glasses, only tinted with red. It's your favourite colour. The school gates is what you enter and burst through the doors of what most of us call a 'Waste of time'/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Outside is chilly cold and you wear a sweater you had that Karkat BOUGHT for your birthday, grey sweat pants and red Converses. You didn't know you were wearing *that* sweater until you arrived at school. The person who told you was Vriska Serket, who's usually sniffing you out like a bitch she is. You mentally hi-five yourself for the joke you just made, get it? Sniffing? Bitch? Grinning, you stroll to your class, another boring day of school. You crash right into the seat only to FEEL eyes piercing right at your attire. Whispers and mutters combine to create into the only sound in the classroom. "OOOOOH!" They cheer. You hear Karkat making an entrance upon entering the room. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FLABBERGASTING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HORMONE INDUCED SIXTEEN YEAR- " He was cut off mid sentence with a sudden smacking sound, choking up a storm. You smell the scent of a bitch. It isn't that hard if that bitch wore so much perfume. Karkat is your actual boyfriend and Vriska was a little thing you liked to play around your finger. You chuckle and mask your emotions with that shit-eating grin. "SERKET, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Karkat shouts before the familiar voice of the Literature teacher fills the room. It was Ms. Paint. She was a nice teacher. A bit boring for your liking but rated as a 8 out of 10. "Karkat, mind your language, and Vriska, please do not be so rough. Now students, please return to your seats and turn to page 413." Clatters of chairs sound around you as you obediently sit and wait./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As soon as Vriska takes her seat beside you, you turn to where she might be "Busted." You giggle. Satisfied to hear a soft "Shut up", you take off the red glasses and place them on the table, sliding out your 'It-strains-my-eyes-if-I-wear-it-for-extended-periods' glasses. You put them on and sit through the entire class with Karkat, whilst Vriska /-br /The bell that calls for lunch rings out. Vriska goes back to get extra homework from Mr Slick. Slick seems to hate almost everyone, no surprise there if he gives you extra homework. Comfortable with your red glasses back on, you retreat to the cafeteria. There seated Kanaya, Rose and Jade. Surprisingly, they live together. And have this 'three-person' thing going on too. Karkat slides in, and begins talking about romantic books and movies with Kanaya. Rose and Jade managed to engage in a heated debate between dogs and cats. With your mouth full of chow half the time, you watch them talk. Your friends are having fun, it's comforting./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Sometime later, you smell a certain bitch's perfume. Scowling, and just to tease Vriska, you steal Karkat's lips for a short moment. Oh, she has a crush on you alright. You get off your seat and walk past Vriska, smirking at her before closing the distance to the exit. Only to leave an angry Vriska, a surprised boyfriend and a whole crowd of students./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But hey, what can you say? After all.. You are TEREZI /-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Yeah so, Terezi likes Karkat. Bluh, bluh. You just somehow can't accept that. You have a boyfriend too, which is, John. He's a dork sometimes but you look at him as a younger brother more than a boyfriend, the only reasons you stay with him is so people won't think you like hurting people and to hide the fact you actually have a hate crush on HER. Oh Terezi, nice try but it won't break ME just yet. You proceed to your next class that everyone seems okay if we had a different teacher. It was English, and as taught by the only British teacher himself, Mr Jake. He wants the class to call that because it was 'copyrighted' that there could only be one Mr English. You have to admit that Mr. Jake's teaching works even though he gets off topic most of the time. The class aced right through Mr LORD English. He was a huge dick, and got back to working in the office again after watching our success. (We're in the sort of average class)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Back to class. In English, you sit BEHIND Terezi. While Karkat is on the other side of the room because Gamzee needed a friend, and decided it would be 'motherfucking radical' if he dragged him to the back corner of the right side. Coldest and furthest part of the room. Not being too sure yourself, you smile. "What are you smiling at, Serket?" Asked a voice. You turn your head into their direction. "Nothing, Pyrope." You see she has those huge glasses on, quite similar to Jade's only a smaller frame with thicker lenses. A look of great suspicion sustains on her face. "Look, why don't I go over to your place later and we can have a chat." You attempt, you know you have to go for basketball training later but now, Terezi seems more important. Her face softens. "I'll have an interrogation with you, criminal. " She chuckles, scribbling down notes. You find yourself in a sleeping position. All the teachers gave up on you, but they didn't know you're actually listening. Good memory runs in the Serket family. Either way you can ace the tests, just sometimes you don't want to. And you patiently wait, wait for the next bell to ring./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The bell rings and you slip through the gates, wearing a cerulean blue shirt inside and a too-big grey jacket outside, and of course, jeans and sport shoes. Knowing that this action would probably get you caught AND sent to detention, you skipped basketball anyways. Luckily Terezi was quick, and reached out the school. "Let's get some ice cream and settle this down once and for- Hey! What are you doing?!" She yelled as you picked her up piggyback style and dashed down the street, you knew her place so well. "Shut up and play faint." You mutter, trying to keep her up on your back as you continued running. She obeys your command. You reach the gates of the Pyrope household, you find police cars, a broken glass window and blood./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You are VRISKA SERKETbr /and you have no idea what to /-br /You are now with Gamzee. He's smoking pot beside you. You wouldn't mind smoking pot if you didn't have a girlfriend so stuck up in the ass of law. But you'd take her instead of pot. A romcom plays on the TV in the dark room of his huge ass basement. You cradle in arm one of those huge tossing salad bowls filled with hot caramel popcorn. You consume the popcorn with your eyes glued to the TV./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"From the silence, "Karbro. Why the motherfuck is Terezi all up dressin' in your getup?" Gamzee speaks out of the blue, concern in his voice. You know when he doesn't call the person 'bro' or 'sis' he treats him or her like a stranger. You try to explain to him. "You see, I bought this sweater quite some time ago. And Terezi seemed to like it. So I got her one for her birthday. I guess since it was cold she decided to wear it. " Unlike Kankri who would take a minute to eat a single piece of popcorn by nibbling on it. You shove a handful of popcorn and chew whatever amount that can fit into your mouth like a civilised person you are. You glance back at him, his tall, bony figure compared to your current average fluffy one. Meenah, Feferi's sister, is sometimes caught muttering 'adorabubble precious child' instead of calling you 'Karkat'. Gamzee notices and smiles at you with that stoned look on his face. You get kind of creeped out with that and turned away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Time passes. After around eight minutes. "Bzzt...bzt..bzzt.." your phone vibrates. You flick on the screen to see the face of the spiderbitch smirking at you. The words 'VRISKA SERKET(HUGE BITCH BLUH BLUH)' in white below the picture. You deny the call. Probably something stupid you thought, it was most likely something she would have done. You resumed eating your popcorn with your friend's pot affecting you quite a bit./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You are KARKAT VANTASbr /And there's not a single thing you could be worried about./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"A/N:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Okaaaaay so this is my first fanfic that's legit not a huge fucking joke, This is probably going to update more regularly and shit so hope you enjoyed it ^_^/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 2/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You sigh, a little dizzy from the ride. It is clear there are red and blue lights, flashing in pattern. No sirens, but you are certain that they are police cars. And by the looks of the teal gate. It was your house. This got you a little excited, since it sounded like justice has to be served. But this was reality, it wasn't as easy. "Terezi." That was Vriska, she never calls you Terezi unless she was serious, only Pyrope. She gave one of those dramatic pauses like they have in movies, this annoyed you but you listened./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Your father was murdered. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You chuckle nervously, blood draining from your face, you want to know she's lying. "Serket, you can't be serious..." She hooks you by the neck and drags you through the gates of your own house. Eventhough you could help yourself, she found a way to get your glasses and put it on for you. What you saw was worse than you imagined.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Terezi, I'm so sorry.." She bites her lower lip, her abnormally long canines show. Sometimes you just wished you were blind, and other times you wish Vriska would blind you. There laid a body on the ground, /( WARNING: MAY CONTAIN DISTURBANCE. IT STARTS HERE)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Your father's eyes are covered with a red strip of cloth. He wears a business suit, of teal jacket and red shirt. His neck had marks of cuts, dried blood that trailed onto his jacket. A rope loosely hung around his neck, his mouth hung open with blood dripping out from the sides. It was clear the body was still fresh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"(IT ENDS HERE)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You inhale and exhale, slowly. But this doesn't keep you from shuddering and tearing up inside. You hate Vriska for showing this to you. You hate it so much. An instant reaction causes you to launch a blow. You feel your hand going cold when it impacts her face. Cuts that break the surface of your skin start to bleed. You pulled back, screaming, the surface of your hand covered with shards of glass. But you were not the only one screaming, Vriska was too. And she looked worse./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Both your hands conceal your eye. But you feel blood seeping past your fingers. You're howling in pain, breaking to your knees only to feel worse. Terezi's footsteps echo through the open door. You suspect she went to call an ambulance, starting to calm down in the situation, your head spins. Slowly, the colours shift before your visible eye. You feel your weary body hit the floor and lose consciousness./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You wake up wih heavy breathing. Only to believe this was a bad dream. "Spinny you have no idea what kind of weird ass dream I had last night..." You turn to your side, eyes half-closed, chuckling, in hope to be greeted by your spider plushie, Spinny./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You hear a laugh, no, a CACKLE. Which can only mean... "Vriska, I never thought you would talk to SPINNY of all things." God damn it Terezi. Your face turns beet red. You weakly mumble "Shut up.." as you turn to her. Something was wrong with your eyes. She purses her lips, trying to keep eye contact. You can tell she's nervous, it shows in her actions. "Okay, let's roll back. I kind of..." she pauses mid way, a little annoyed from the suspense you finish her sentence "Punched me." She nods lightly in response. "Right. and it , uh.. kind of took your...eye." You sigh, it wasn't the first time this happened. She broke your arm by pushing you down once. It was not long ago either. Your arm tingles slightly from the thought, "It's alright. Just pay the bills and can I get out?"You ask, Terezi freezes in position, looking confused. "Aren't you going to get angry at me?" The words come out calmly, just as a challenge, you grin. "You want me to?" She puffs up her face indignantly "Of course not! ... One more thing...can I move to your place?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You completed another romcom series with Gamzee, again. But he can't understand the humour and the great romance that fits together like a masterpiece, the beauty of the well constructed storyline. It's only things like these that connect you and Kanaya, nothing more./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You turn to your right, there sat Gamzee, knocked out with a creepy grin on his face. There was the popcorn bowl on his head. It conceals his eyes as he snores. A bong laid beside him. Realising it's better to leave your stoner pal be, you slip outdoors. And you wonder what your girlfriend, Terezi was doing. You haven't heard her flirt with you all day. She does that all the time. Suspecting something must have happened, you message her:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"KARKAT: HEY, TEREZI. br /KARKAT: WHERE ARE YOU?br /KARKAT: IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG?br /KARKAT: ANYWAYS IF THERE'S AN EMERGENCY OR ANYTHING CALL ME./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You notice it was six on the clock. And shut the phone. You return back home, with worry about your girlfriend on your mind. Stressed over schoolwork, you find yourself drowning in bottles and bottles. It's not your time but who knew when Vriska gave you some whiskey you became an alcoholic. Face heated, you feel great, the only thing that would make you feel better than ever is a cigarette. Your girlfriend hates it when you smoke but a little bit can't hurt... /p 


End file.
